


Greener Grass

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Jealousy, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Greener Grass

She might be a lady, but she has never had a gift for a lady's work. While other little girls sprinkled sparkles on their hair on Halloween night, there was another shower of much duller dust that little Faithie sprayed the sidewalk with. That's what she knows, splintery hard wood under her gloved hand, and the monsters as they vanish with a blow.

She watches Mrs Summers cook, and clean, and kiss Buffy good night on the cheek, in their big, comfortable house. And yet, the woman does not seem weak.

Faith clutches the wood, and loathes Mrs Summers.


End file.
